


Turn Around

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: A cathartic reimagining of a moment during "Star Trek: Into Darkness"





	Turn Around

“You have no idea who I’m talking about, do you?” asked Marcus, biting her lip in front of the captain.

“Wha-what are we doing in here?”

“Is this shuttle prepped to fly?” responded Marcus, completely ignoring his question.

“Of course it is,” Kirk interrupted, annoyed. What a stupid question for a tactical officer...

“Would you please turn around?”

“Why?”

“Just turn around.”

Kirk obliged, a twitch in his eye. 

“It’s too dangerous to try and open one of these torpedos on the Enterprise, but there is a nearby planetoid,” came her voice from behind his back. “I can open one up there, but I will need some help…”

Kirk turned around to see the lieutenant’s upper, lower, and middle body now bared, poking out around skimpy Starfleet-issued underwear as she leered at him jauntily. Kirk sighed. 

“Lieutenant? What the fuck are you doing?”


End file.
